


And To Think You Never Knew

by Fantasiasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Law Enforcement, M/M, Mind Games, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel, again. </p><p>Castiel thoroughly enjoys the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To Think You Never Knew

The vague light only hits the corner enough to glint off his eyes and some of the links in the chain.

 

‘And over here we see a typical case of an abusive relationship.’ Dean can’t see Castiel’s mouth moving, but the voice is slightly hoarser than normal, Dean can imagine his Adam’s apple not quite able to bob like it should.

 

‘Ha ha, very funny freak.’ Dean replies. He wants to open the blinds more, wants to see Castiel once more but he has no reason to open them, and he doesn’t want to hear Castiel’s words afterwards.

 

‘You used to like this freak.’ Castiel’s eyes are upturned and Dean guesses he’s smiling but his voice is cold, dead. And it’s the truth.

 

‘That was before I knew. This is the right thing to do.’ Dean cringes at the sound of scraping metal, but he needs to make a show of this, needs Castiel to tell him the truth.

 

‘No, Dean. You’re a moth drawn to the light, wanting to get nearer, but not wanting to take the risk. Come closer, Dean.’

 

Dean hates the way Castiel keeps calling him by his name. It would be much easier if he spat out ‘betrayer’, ‘fed’, ‘freak’. Instead his voice is soothing. Dean is being lead to the house made of candy, and he can’t even remember why he wouldn’t want to go in anymore.

 

Oh, that’s right, because this witch needs to be pushed into the oven.

 

Dean opts to keep quiet, he suspects he’s weaker than Castiel mentally, knows how well psychopaths can play the mind games. He walks closer.

 

‘You know Dean,’ Castiel’s voice sounds a melancholy sad around the grey room as Dean steps closer ‘You always loved those knives more than me. I knew you only liked me as a way to fuel your hatred, for the law, for your family, for the mundanity of the world, but…’ Castiel’s voice trails into silence, as if the betrayal is hurting him beyond words.

 

Dean cuts first just under the eye, because maybe he is a bit deranged, and the welling blood forms a red tear that rolls slowly down Castiel’s cheek and onto the floor.

 

Dean tilts the blinds to allow more light. Now he can properly see the sadistic upwards tilt of the side of Castiel’s mouth, the eyes clearly communicating.  _How sweet._ The look seems to say.

 

‘You know, your face trying to deny the pleasure you receive from this is almost as sweet as how you were when I first met you. So eager to please, so pliable.’

 

‘That was a long time ago.’ Dean shouldn’t feel the fondness as Castiel’s eyes light up at any response, but his mind can’t comprehend what Castiel’s done.

 

Castiel sighs and rolls his eyes back into his head in pleasure as Dean tortures him. As Dean slowly lets him bleed out.

 

‘Oh, more, please.’ Both knives are red and Castiel’s trouser knees are sticky with his blood.

 

The startling blue catches Dean’s own eyes and he can’t look away. No person can fake that look of ecstasy so well, can they? Are these more mind games or is Dean actually giving him pleasure?

 

The look soon changes to disappointment.

 

‘Well, that was over quickly. Too bad. I wanted to savour it. Like I let the others savour theirs.’ His smile should look maniacal, but it’s the same smile he used when he learnt about Dean’s pay raise, the same one he wore on his birthday when he saw the cake. Dean’s heart twists in self-loathing when he can’t think of that disgusting smile as anything apart from endearing.

 

‘You’re sick, Cas.’ Dean feels sick when he subconsciously still uses the nickname.

 

‘You didn’t feel the rush.’ Castiel smiles, neck arching slightly back at the memory ‘It was so beautiful, so glorious, the feeling was just…’ He ponders for a while as Dean gets out the electrodes ‘Euphoria.’

 

He clips one to each finger. ‘Are you going to give us names then?’

 

He turns the voltage up and Castiel jerks, but his eyes are shining.

 

‘They were so misguided, so gloriously obtuse. There is no higher being. And they thought I was the most devout.’ Castiel laughs ‘They thought my delight was because I was doing it for the  _love_ of God!  

 

‘Names.’

 

‘Well why didn’t you say so? I hate those fools, they had so much drive, they hadn’t realised the pointlessness yet.’ Real loathing, it seems, by the way Castiel’s vein starts protruding, how hard he clenches his fists.

 

Dean closes his eyes and wills the anger to go away. ‘We did ask you and you said no. I think never was the actual word.’

 

‘Of course! No matter how much I despise them you think I would miss out on this? I thought it would be fun with a normal fed, imagine my glee when they brought in you!’

 

‘Such luck.’ Dean mutters dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I found this from stuff I wrote ages ago, I'm thinking I may continue it, but don't expect much. Just gonna leave it here cause I'm quite proud of it, and I think you can get the storyline from this anyway.


End file.
